Lost Loved Neko
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Rei gets separated from his team in an airport and ends up on a flight to Scotland. now he's lost and scared. will anyone come to find him? rating has gone up
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin:** tee hee

**Johnny:** she's happy, watch out.

**Rei:** i'm fearing for my life.

**Lirin:** you guys are mean, just cause i'm happy doesnt mean i'm going to kill.

**Johnny:** but you usually do.

**Lirin:** then maybe i should, I'll start with you.

**Johnny:** please dont Lir, I love you.

**Rei:** while he begs for his life i would to let you all know that Lirin does not own Beyblade and please enjoy our story.

* * *

**Lost Loved Neko**

(Rei's P.O.V.)

I don't know how this happened. One minute I'm following Kai and the next someone pushes me away from him and I get lost and end up on the wrong plane. Now I'm lost in Scotland, away from my teammates and I don't know what to do.

I found a seat in the crowded airport away from the majority of the people. I hate being lost, and being alone too makes me feel worse and like I want to cry. But I can't, at least not right now, cause I'm a celebrity of sorts this would tarnish the team image. And I can't do that, Kai and the others would kill me.

So to put my mind off things I get comfortable on the chair, well as comfortable as I can and meditate. It wont fix anything, but I will feel a bit better about the situation when I'm done.

**XxXxXx**

"**If there is a Rei Kon please report to the south entrance, your ride is here."**

The loud speaker cuts through my focus once I hear my name. Who could be here to pick me up, I don't... unless Kai... that's got to be it. Kai called Johnny and told him what happened, if not then I'll be running for a trap, but I hope it's Johnny.

I uncross my stiff, almost sleeping legs and grab my bag before starting my search for the south entrance.

I feel like I'm walking around the overly big place of eternity, before I spot the one person I know. Down at the end of the hall is my secret crush. His legs are crossed over and his elbows and leaning against the counter top giving his perfectly tone body a nice arch, yet he still had the 'don't bother me' air around him. His head is dropped back so he's looking at the ceiling and wont notice me approach him.

I feel tears sting my eyes as I walk closer. I can't believe that he came all this way to try and find me even though I might not have been here at all.

"Johnny?" I say once I'm close enough for him to hear me over the crowd. His head moves forward and he turns to look at me and he gives me the most amazing smile I have ever seen.

"Hey" he greets and takes my bag. "Want to get out of here?"

I nod my head and he takes my hand. Before leaving he turns back the to girl behind the counter and gives her and smile and thanks.

"You can cry now" he whispers in my ear once the limo door is closed behind us. "You look like you really want to."

I bit my lip and nod finally allowing my tears free. It feels good to release all the fear and anxiety that had been building all day, well at least since I realized I was lost and separated from the others.

"So want to tell me what happened?" Johnny asks breaking the silence we had fallen into. Yet he continued to look out the window instead of at me.

"I got lost" I mumbled trying to rein in the tears and be more calm. "I'm sorry if I ended up ruining your plans for today."

This is when he turned his head and smiled at me. "Don't worry about that Rei. All I had planned was some golf practice, and I can do that anytime on my personal course. But are you alright, it must have been scary for you."

"It was. But how did you know to come looking for me?"

"Easy, Kai called Robert and then Robert called the rest of the Majestics and we all started our own search for you. Personally I was hoping to be the one to find you."

"Why?" I was staring at him with wide eyes, and I think my mouth was opened.

He smirked and brought his hand to my face helping me close my mouth. "Cause I wanted to I guess."

"Oh" I felt my heartache. I was hoping that he had a better reason then that. "So I guess you have to call Kai and they'll come and pick me up."

"Eventually I will. But I won't until you want me to" Johnny said smiling and eying me up. I shivered as his lavender eyes trailed over my body and a saw them begin to grew darker.

"Johnny, please stop" I whimper and look away from his.

"Why?" he moves closer to me and my breath hitches as his scent flood my senses. I start to feel dizzy having him this close.

"Rei, haven't you noticed yet?" he asks when I say nothing. I can feel his hand playing with my ponytail and his eyes trying to see my face that I'm keeping turned away. "Rei, please look at me."

I can't help but obey the gentle voice that is usually sharp with sarcasm and I look to see two loving lavender orbs staring at me.

"Johnny?" I asked puzzled by this new behavior of his, and yet I happy that it's happening.

"Rei, look I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I have to say this. I don't know when I'll get the chance again, and I refuse to let it slip by."

I lick my lips and nod. I'm still very dizzy having him so close, and now he has my face trapped between his hands so I can't look away.

"Rei, I don't know how you will take this, but the truth is that I love. I have since I first saw you, but with Kai being around I never got the chance to talk to you alone like this. This is also why I was hoping to find you."

Tears fall from my eyes again as I stare directly into his honest shining orbs. I can see the truth behind his words, and I smile.

"Rei?" he's confused now as I continue to cry.

"Johnny" I whispered and lean forward to hug him. "I love you too."

He returns my hug and moves me so I'm sitting on his lap. "You have no idea how happy that makes me" he tells me and kissed my nose. "But you look sleep and we still have a ways to go, so how about a nap?"

"Will you hold me and be here when I wake up? I don't want this to be some wrapped nightmare."

"I swear on Salamlyon that I will be here" he kisses my forehead. "Now sleep."

I nod my head yet again and curl up against his chest. It's firm but so very comfortable I'm glad to have it as my pillow. As my eyes begin to close I feel his hand stroking my bangs and I quickly being to purr as I sleep.

* * *

**Lirin:** so this is all i have.

**Johnny:** but if there is a high demand Lirin is willing to make more another chapter with some 'action' in it.

**Rei:** (blush) please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin:** so I've finally come up with the second and final chapter of this cute odd pairing

**Johnny:** Rei is mine...Kai better never see this

**Rei:** our disclaimer is in chapter one so go back if you need to see it, or just want to review what happened before this.

**Johnny:** thanks go to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Storm05, and neko-jin72 for reviews.

**

* * *

Lost Love Neko**

**(Johnny's P.O.V.)**

When we finally arrived at Glasgow, Rei was still sleeping and I couldn't bare to wake up. So I took him up to my room and laid him on the bed. I smiled as he curled up hugging a pillow.

A few minutes later, Jeanne came in with his bag. "Sir would you like a guest room prepared for him?"

"No need. Rei will sleep in my room during his stay here."

"Okay Sir" she curtsied and left my room so I could continue watching Rei sleep. However the door clicked shut with a bit more force then I thought Jeanne could and it ended waking Rei up.

He sat up on the bed keeping his eyes closed as he rubbed the sleep from them and a huge yawn escaping his lips, which I found cute and such a turn on cause he looked so innocent doing it.

"Good morning Kitten" Rei is startled by my voice and stares blankly up at me. I can tell he's massively confused about what's going on.

"Johnny?" he asks tilting his head to the left and his pony tails falls that way too.

"Yup" I move to sit on the bed pulling him on to my lap. "Don't you remember earlier?"

He looks up at me with mischief in his golden eyes. "I think I need some help with that one" he wraps his arms around my neck pulling me closer to him. "Will you help me remember."

"It would be my pleasure" I smirk pulling him closer and out\r lips meet for our first sweet kiss. It was soft gently with neither of us fighting demanding more. Our lips moved together expressing the love we have kept from each other for so long. And I don't know when, but during our kiss I rolled us over so Rei was on his back and I was laying on top of him not hiding what I really wanted.

"Excited just from a small kiss?" he asks when we part. He had no idea that his was stirring as I watched him sleep rolling over and hugging my pillow. "Well that's fine with me" he licked my lips and rolled his hips to meet my, the contact made me hiss.

"Play nice kitty or I might get rough" I growl playfully.

"Rough sounds good" he commented and smashes our lips together, his tongue running along my bottom lip asking for access which I more then willingly give him.

As your tongues battle in our mouthes he continues his hip movement making me moan into his mouth. He's good at this for someone I never thought had experience.

I break our kiss when the need for air gets to me and Rei gave a bit harsher roll causing my back to arch closer to him and a loud moan escape my bruising lips. We're both laying there panting with flushed faces looking at each other. Rei's eyes have melted into golden pools of lust and mine must not look too different then his except the color.

"This feels good," Rei is the first to regain his breath enough to talk, "but I want to feel you." He slips a hand up my shirt showing what he means. I smile and nip his lower lips sucking on it lightly.

"Will I get to feel you too?" My hands run up his sides and he shivers.

"I'm your's Johnny McGregor. You're the only one I want to feel me."

He tries to sit up so I can get his shirt off. I'm thankful I took his white top off leaving him in his black t-shirt. His skin shines with his light tan and faded scars from old battles. I'll have to hurt Bryan for most of those. Meanwhile he pushes my vest off allowing it to drop to the bed and starts on pulling off my blue t-shirt. He smiles at my pale body and rubs a hand down it to the waistline of my pants.

"So perfect" he comments pressing close.

"So are you," I whisper in his pointed ear making him shiver, "and the scars make you more beautiful."

I hear him whimper as one of my fingers trail down his back with a feather light touch tracing random patterns down it.

**(Begin Lemon)**

"I want you" he clings to me closer pressing his nails a bit harder into my shoulder, but not enough to make me bleed.

"Tell me what you want Rei" I command kissing down his jawline to his neck. He meows ever so cutely as I begin to suck his perfectly tanned column leaving a mark, the first of many too.

Time disappeared as our kisses grew in passion and fierceness. We rolled around on the bed trying to discard our lower clothing without breaking the kiss. When we were finally forced apart by a need for air, Rei was on top of me panting and flushed and his hair flowed free down his back. Our bare erections rubbed each other as we panted trying to catch our breathes. And again Rei was the first to recover.

"Johnny I can't wait, I want you now" he purred into my ear. I lick my lips as images of Rei below me screaming fill my head, and I can't wait to please him, but I know I have to prepare him. "But first..." he smirks and sits back on the bed away from me.

Slowly he takes one of his fingers and begins to suck on it. His dark golden eyes close as his finger is pushed in and out of his mouth, each time more is sucked it. I watch as he twirls it around his tongue and think what the mouth could do to me. I was already hard, and this just made me hurt but I couldn't take my eyes off him as he sucked his fingers, which he now had three in his mouth.

Just as slowly as his eyes closed he opened them again and removed his fingers slick with his own saliva. "Watch this" I'm told and Rei moves so I can see his ass better.

I almost loose control as one of his wet fingers circle his hole before carefully pushing in slightly and then pulling out again. With each inward push he takes more of the finger in his pushing back against it. Soon he repeats it with two fingers and a third quickly follows. With the third is in a hear a soft whimper of discomfort, but he continues to stretch himself for me.

"Johnny" he moans as his fingers twist and scissor him. He pushes back on them trying to take more. A groan of disapproval slips from his parted lips as he takes the fingers out and then he looks at me. "I'm ready."

Rei crawls over to me and sits on my lap. One hand slips down between us and strokes me lightly. I hiss as his hand spreads my precum over me as lube. His other hand is lacing into my hair pulled me forward for another kiss. Our lips meet in a heated passion devouring each other with our want and need.

Rei was smirking as he pulled away from me. I had no idea what he was planning, but so far his show has not disappointed me in the slightest. Carefully he lifted himself up, but just enough so he was hovering over me, his hand still held my member.

Normally my mind would have thought about what he was doing, but at the present moment it was clouded in a haze that was a beautiful sweat covered Rei leaning over me, his own member standing proud looking at me waiting to be touched. I was so entranced by his body that I missed him slowly moving down on me, impaling himself.

We both moaned feeling the pleasure of our new closeness, but his held an underline of pain. He paused when my head was in him to adjust and it took all my will power not to shove up into his tightness.

Time ticked by slowly as he took me in, it felt like an inch an hour, and I am proud to admit I'm about 8.5 to 9 inches. So what felt like an eternity I was finally full sheathed and we were both panting.

"God Rei you feel so fucking good" I murmur leaning up to kiss him. He leans forward to meet me and at the same time raise up so only my head is in him. My tongue runs along his bottom lips asking him to open and when he does, he slowly sinks back down on me. I hiss into our kiss as pure bliss runs up my body.

As our tongues battle Rei continues his slow pace of moving up and down making me hiss and thrust to meet him. He breaks our kiss throwing his head back and gasping, I found is prostate making him pause for a moment his hands resting on my pecks.

"Johnny" his whispers and I smile. I know now is my time to take charge of our activates so I roll us over pinning him to my bed.

"You we're too slow Rei" I playfully scold him and tap his nose. "Now it's time to be rough" I smirk and give him a quick short thrust aiming for the one place that will drive him crazy. I'm happy to see him gasp again and press his head further against the bed tossing it side to side.

"Faster, please" Rei begs pouting at me. And who am I to deny him anything?

Our bodies move together as I slide in and out of him, harder and faster each time. Our moans and groans fill the room bouncing off the walls echoing back to our ears. After a couple minutes I allow one of my hands that was steading me on the bed to travel down his slick body to his weeping forgotten member ans squeeze it lightly. Rei gasps and thrusts up surprising me.

"Please," I hear him whine so I squeeze him again. "don't tease" he hisses through his teeth. And I smile, but I have to agree that the time for teasing is over, I'm getting close to my own release and Rei must be to.

"I want to you come for me Kitty" I moan speeding up my thrusts making my hand movements match the speed.

"Nuh" Rei groans thrusting to meet me. "I'm close" he says between pants and I quicken my pace.

"Jo-Johnny!" he screams arching his back and releasing his seeds in my hand. His passage tightens around me and a get a few more thrusts in before filling him with my own and screaming his name.

We remain where we are panting, me still above and in him enjoying the after effects of our release.

"I love you Rei" I whisper and pull out of him. He smiles at me and leans up to kiss my collar bone.

**(End Lemon)**

"I love you too" he says around a yawn.

"Get some sleep now love, I'll clean us up." again he smiles and slips his eyes close. Before I'm off the bed I hear his gentle purrs filling the void that our screams once filled. And it makes me half temped to forget what I was going to get and just hold him close, but I don't think Rei would like waking up dirty, so I went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth and clean him, I cleaned myself while I was in there.

Once both soiled towels were in the hamper I crawl in the bed next to him wrapping my arms over him and holding him close. Before I join him in sleep I kiss his forehead once more.

I'm truly happy that Rei got lost earlier, because if he didn't then I would have never of gotten this chance to tell him my feelings. I'll deal with calling Kai and Robert in the morning, for now I want to enjoy the night with my kitty, and Rei will be mine forever.

* * *

**Lirin:** now this is really it. the end. no more.

**Johnny:** but i want more fun with my new Kitty.

**Lirin:** do it on your own time skirt boy. thank you all for reading and please review


End file.
